1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module and a method for personalizing an On-Screen Display interface.
2. Description of Related Art
On-Screen Displays (OSDs) display information to help operate digital camera. Some OSDs have been installed in digital cameras and other OSD-enabled devices with image capturing function. In general, an OSD interface includes different kinds of icons. Each icon is related to a designated function. For example, the function can be adjusting volume, contrast, brightness, vertical position, horizontal position, and the like. OSDs can provide visual helps for users of OSD-enabled devices to make adjustments of device settings. However, a conventional OSD interface does not provide personalization capability for OSD interfaces for users of digital cameras and other OSD-enabled devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module and a method for personalizing an OSD interface.